(Akashi's Famly Collection) Home
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Ketika Akashi Seijuuro melakukan perjalanan bisnis untuk satu minggu dan Ryouta merindukan si pemilik mata delima itu, malah putra mereka yang kena imbas. Seita baru saja mengungakap sebuah kenyataan tak terduga. / UUYEAH BABY I AM BACK WITH AKAKI :D


**Akashi's Famly Collection: Home**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 _Another Akashi's Family Collection cause I miss Seita's sassiness to his father :^)_

 _Warning: kinda OOC, don't get toothache cause it's sweet._

.

.

* * *

 _From : Seicchi_

 _Sub : -_

 _Aku baru selesai makan malam dengan beberapa rekan,_

 _Jangan lupa makan malam di sana, Ryouta._

 _Perbaiki pola makanmu selama kau libur di rumah._

* * *

Ada sebuah senyum yang melengkung lebar di bibir si pirang ketika pesan itu menyelinap masuk ke dalam mailbox-nya. Ryouta merebahkan punggung di atas kasur empuk di kamar dan mengetik balasan pesan itu kilat.

* * *

 _To : Seicchi_

 _Sub : Re : -_

 _Ne~ \\((^o^))/_

 _Seicchi jangan lupa istirahat juga! Tadi aku sudah makan malam dengan Seita kok_

 _Good luck with your works, I love you, I wuv chu and miss chu hehe xD_

 _Oh, tadi Seita sempat menanyakanmu, sepertinya dia merindukanmu juga._

* * *

Setelah selesai, tombol 'kirim' ditekan, senyum di wajah pria pertangahan tiga puluh tahun itu terbentuk sempurna. Seperti bulan sabit yang melengkun dan menggantung indah di tengah gelap malam. Tanda tanda centang membubuhi pesan yang baru dikirimnya.

Dia lalu melihat ke langit-langit putih di atas wajahnya, lalu ke arah dinding berwarna coklat muda di samping kirinya. Kemudian, dua mata emasnya jatuh ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong. Ryouta mendesah pelan. Biasanya, ada Seijuuro yang berbaring di tempat itu dan membelai rambutnya sebelum mereka tidur. Kadang, hanya membicarakan beberapa hal berkaitan pekerjaan, atau Seita. Ada kalanya mereka berdua akan berdebat tentang beberapa hal, perseteruan rumah tangga yang cukup waja.

Ryouta menarik bantal yang selalu jadi tempat istiraht kepala si kekasih, memeluk benda itu ke dekapannya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam dan menghirup aroma kayu manis yang bersemayam di kain bantal. Aroma khas Akashi Seijuuro yang bermil-mil jauh darinya untuk saat ini. Si pirang menarik nafas sekali lagi untuk melepas rindu yang tidak bisa terungkap kata.

Pun dia sudah mengatakan rasa kangennya pada si pemilik emperor eyes itu, rindu yang kini menggelayutinya tidak terbantahkan. Ryouta merindukan pria merah itu, si kaisar yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya berderu hangat dalam keadaan apapun. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak keberangkatannya ke Amerika untuk urusan bisnis.

 _Tring!_

Sebuah pesan masuk, senyum kembali menempati bibirnya. Ryouta membuka pesan itu tanpa perlu melihat pengirimnya.

* * *

 _From : Seicchi_

 _Sub : Seita_

 _Seita… bilang padanya, jangan terlalu bahagia._

 _Aku sudah pulang dua hari lagi._

 _Ada yang harus kukerjakan sekarang, tidurlah duluan._

 _Aku juga mencintaimu._

* * *

Sebuah tawa kecil menyelip ringan lewat dua bibir yang melengkungkan senyum. Terdengar renyah dan lepas, reasksi pertama saat Ryouta selesai membaca kaliamat pembuka dari pesan itu. Bukan rahasia pribadi lagi kalau putra dan suaminya itu selalu berselisih dalam apapun. Terutama prihal perhatiannya, yang menurut si pirang jadi sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Dan rasanya luar biasa bahagia. Diperebutkan dua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Terlepas dari hal itu, hal yang membuatnya terikik geli adalah bahwa dua manusia itu sangat peduli pada satu sama lain.

 _Ah,_ Ryouta bangkit dari posisi tidurnya ke posisi duduk. Dia jadi ingat sesuatu memikirkan Seijuuro dan Seita. Matanya bergerak ala parabola untuk menelusuri seluruh isi kamar. Berhenti di lemari kecil dekat tv LCD besar yang ada kurang lebih dua meter dari tempat tidur. Ryouta berjongkok dan mulai mencari benda yang berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Dia menemukan benda itu.

Sebuah kotak CD berwarna emas yang bertuliskan:

 **Akashi Seita**

 **3** **rd** **Birthday**

Ryouta menatap kotak CD itu dalam diam untuk sesaat sebelum terkekeh sebentar. Dia berdiri dan keluar dari kamar menenteng benda kotak yang mengamankan piringan silver di dalamnya ke ruang keluarga. Ada paket lengkap _home theater_ dilengkapi dengan stereo yang mencukupi, dan ruang keluarga juga dekat dengan dapur. Dia kebetulan lapar.

Setelah mengambil setoples biskuit untuk menemani tontonan malamnya. Ryouta langsung menyetel kepingan CD tersebut. Kepingan silver ditaruh di atas slot DVD lalu didorong masuk. Tombol play di remote kemudian ditekan begitu ia sudah menyamankan diri di atas sofa. Begitu tombol play di mulai, rambut pirangnya adalah yang pertama kali muncul.

Ryouta tidak bisa untuk menahan senyum isengnya ketika rekaman di keping CD berubah jadi potongan kejadian dulu ketika ulang tahun Seita yang ke-tiga. Pria itu tertawa pelan, dia ingat betul masa-masa di dalam video. Persiapan ulang tahun Seita yang ketiga, dan Seita benar-benar membuat kue-nya berantakan. Acara keluarga sederhana itu jadi acara bermain cream. Pada akhir acaram mereka benar-benar belepotan krim. Terimakasih pada Seita kecil yang terus mengoser apa yang dipegangnya ke wajah mereka berdua.

" _Sei-chan, lihat ke kamera ada ayah!"_

" _Ayah Seita!"_

SI pirang lagi-lagi tertawa kecil, kekehan lembut yang berisi perasaan nostalgia. Seita yang ada dalam gendongannya langsung menatap ke arah kamera dan melambaikan dua tangan mungilnya semangat. Lengkap dengan senyum lebar polos yang mampu melelehkan hati setiap orang yang melihat.

Ryouta menggigit biscuit pertama yang dipegangnnya lalu bergumam pelan. Guliran gambar Seita kecil yang tertangkap di sana membuatnya sadar betapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

"Seita-kun sekarang sudah dua belas tahun, ya..." gumamnya, mencubit sedikit pipinya sedikit. Merasakan permukan pipinya dan mengecek tingkat ke-elastisanan pipinya.

Namun begitu, tidak perlu diragukan kalau Akashi Ryouta terlihat lebih muda dari usianya. Terlebih mengingat betapa muda jati dirinya, Ryouta tidak pernah berhenti jadi anak muda, mungkin anak kecil di lubuk hatinya. Dia selalu lebih muda dari seluruh temannya di Teiko, bahkan kalau dibandingkan dengan Seijuuro yang sebenarnya lebih muda.

.

.

.

" _Jadi, plis ya Seita? Ajari aku secara personal supaya aku bisa masuk Teiko juga!"_

Akashi Seita menghela napas dalam-dalam, dia melirik jam lalu buku tulis di atas meja. "Kira, aku akan lebih bahagia kalau kita tidak satu SMP," tegas dan tanpa kamuflase, penolakan itu terlontar. Seita membubuhkan jawaban pada soal terakhir di buku latihannya lalu menguap, "kau bisa minta tolong Kaoru. Atau, pada ayahmu."

" _Kau bercanda."_ Ada dengusan di ujung telpon. Seita hanya mengulas seringai tipi di wajahnya, matanya ikut membentuk senyuman yang sebenrnya polos, tapi rasa senang di wajah itu jelas untuk menyoraki masalah yang sedang di alami orang di ujung telpon.

"Serius, belajar pada paman Aomine akan langsung membuatmu gagal diujian tulisnya. Sudah ya, aku ngantuk."

Dan tanpa menunggu balasan, Seita menutup ponselnya, dia merapikan peralatan tulis serta buku di atas meja lalu mematikan handphone-nya. Setelah merngangkan badan, pemuda itu menguap lebar dan merasa has menyerang. Dia lalu pergi keluar kamar dan berjalan santai menuju dapur.

Perasaannya hari itu benar-benar baik, seperti di atas awan. Dia seperti terbang tak ada beban. Terimakasih untuk ayahnya yang sedang ada di Amerika dan terimakasih untuk papanya yang sedang libur di rumah. Seita tidak bisa untuk tidak menyunggingkan cengiran lebar begitu dia keluar kamar. Satu minggu tanpa gangguan ayahnya dan dia bisa bermanja semanja yang diinginkannya pada si papa. Minta disuapi, ditemani main basket, ditemani pergi nonton film, didongengkan sebelum tidur, dicium dan dipeluk, semuanya dilakukan tanpa ada aura sengit atau gangguan dari ayahnya yang cemburu.

Baiklah, wajar sebenarnya kalau si kepala keluarga agak cemburu, permintaan Seita seperti orang pacaran pada papanya.

Yang pasti hari itu, Seita benar-benar bahagia. Makanya, ketika Kira menelpon, bocah dua belas tahun itu masih menjawab dan menanggapi. Biasanya, dia akan langsung menutup telpon di jam-jam seperti ini. Sepuluh lebih dua puluh empat menit. Itu yang terakhir dilihatnya di layar ponsel. Harusnya, Seita juga sudah tidur dua puluh menit lalu, kalau mengikuti jadwal tidurnya yang biasa. Tetapi, bocah pirang satu ini sangat berambisi untuk mengalahkan skor ayahnya dulu ketika masuk Teiko.

Ujian tulis masuk akan dilakasanakan sekitar dua bulan lagi, dan si kecil penerus nama Akashi itu tidak akan membuang waktu supaya bisa mencapai keinginannya. Ayahnya dulu merajai peringkat pertama ujian masuk dengan skor 987 dari 1000 point. Seita berniat untuk menyempurnakan nilainya di ujian masuk nanti.

Berjalan ke arah dapur, Seita sempat menangkap suara gaduh dari ruang keluarga, jadi dia mengintip ke sana setelah mendapat sebotol air minum yang rencanya akan dibawa kembali ke kamar. Namun, sampai di depan ruang keluarga, Seita berkedip sekali melihat papa tersayangnya tertawa sendiri. Tawa geli, hanya kecil tapi menggambarkan keterhiburannya akan sesuatu. Si pirang cilik yang penasaran mendekati si pirang dewasa yang sedang berjongkok di depan dvd mengganti isi kepingan silver dengan yang lain.

"Papa kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya. Pemuda itu langsung memeluk si papa dari belakang dan berlagak ngantuk. Akting yang terlampau bagus untuk anak dua belas tahun, terimakasih pada papanya itu. Bakat berakting Ryouta jelas menurun padanya, ditambah kemampuan social Seijuuro. Seita bisa jadi sangat menipu ketika dia mau.

Ryouta yang awalnya kaget kini tertawa lembut dan mencium puncak kepala si bocah, menepuk puncak kepala Seita.

"Seita-kun kenapa belum tidur juga? Bukannya besok kau mau latihan," ujarnya. Dia lalu mengacak sayang rambut yang senada dengan miliknya itu, toh tekstur rambut Seita lebih mirip dengan Seijuuro. Agak kasar dan tajam kalau dibanding rambutnya. Sekilas pandang, Seita bisa dibilang sangat mirip dengannya. Rambut pirang dan iris kecoklatan. Tapi, kalau diperhatikan secara mendetail, Seita sangat mirip dengan Seijuuro. Mata, wajah dan sorot di dua manik emasnya, sangat jelas merefleksikan Seijuuro.

"Papa sedang nonton, kalau Seita-kun mau, kau bisa tiduran diposisi yang biasa," lanjut Ryouta ketika Seita tidak menjawab dan hanya menggelayuti pundaknya manja.

Seita tidak perlu dikomando dua kali untuk menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Dia benar-benar menyayangi papanya itu. Jadi ketika bisa mendapat waktu bermanja, untuk apa menolak kebahagian macam itu? Dengan senyum lebar, Seita mengekor Ryouta lalu berbaring di sofa. Si pirang dewasa melipat kakinya di atas kursi, meletakan bantal sofa di pangkuannya supaya Seita bisa tiduran. Anak itu langsung bersandar nyaman di atas paha papanya.

Screen yang tadi biru kini mulai berwarna, dan muncul sosok ayahnya. Seita rasanya seperti tersedak, dan matanya membulat, agak menyesal ikut menonton tapi biarlah, yang penting dia dapat perhatian papanya sekarang. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan.

"Heish, Seita-kun kenapa suka sekali sengit dengan ayah eh?" Ryouta yang menyadari dengus pelan dari putranya terkekeh pelan lalu mencolek pucuk hidung si kecil.

Bibir tipis yang mirip sekali dengan milik seijuuro itu maju beberapa senti, cemberut. Seita memeluk tangan si papa.

"Aku memang terlahir untuk sayang pada Papa saja kok, dan lahir untuk jadi lawannya Ayah," ujarnya, tidak lupa dengan nada ngambek yang khas. Ryouta tertawa kecil lalu mengelus helaian rambut Seita pelan-pelan, kembali melihat video yang dimainkan di depan tv.

Ada suara bayi terdengar dari belakang layar, agak remang. Seijuuro yang sedang menikmati teh sore harinya juga tampak memperhatikan kamera dengan sebuah senyum, Seita berkedip. Memang ayahnya bisa senyum?

" _Sei-chan mau ke ayah?"_

Dahinya sedikit berkedut, tanpa sadar, pemuda itu sudah ada dalam posisi duduk dengan mata menyipit ke arah layar, Ryouta berkedip heran ketika melihat Seita yang tiba-tiba serius. Terlebih dengan ekspresi kaget yang sulit untuk dibaca, campuran yang mengatakan, 'apa yang baru kudengar?'.

" _Sei'ta sayang ayah!"_

Sosok batita pirang di dalam layar membuka dua tangannya lebar-lebar untuk memeluk si ayah. Dan si cilik yang merupakan wujud nyata dari batita dalam video itu menatap papanya. Kemudian, kaget, horror dan tidak percaya jadi satu diekspresinya. "Itu aku, pa?" tanyanya melongo. Terutama ketika sosok ayahnya tersenyum dalam video dan mencium pipinya.

Ryouta tertawa, entah pada ekspresi Seita yang sekarang atau sosok Seita kecil yang menggembungkan dua pipi bulatnya ketika dia tidak langsung diserahkan pada si ayah.

Video di televisi terus berlanjut, kini seita yang mungkin berumur dua atau tiga tahun dalam video ada di gendongan Seijuuro dan wajah kecil itu benar-benar terlihat bahagia.

" _Yeyy! Ayah Seita!"_

Pekikan bahagia terdenar nyaring. Seita mengalungkan lengan kecilnya ke kepala Seijuuro. Kepala keluarga Akashi itu tertawa kecil kemudian mendaratkan kecupan kecil di pipi tembemnya sekali lagi.

" _Seita kang'n ayah!"_

" _Ayah juga sayang Seita."_

" _Ugh my heart, kalau ini dilihat oleh yang lain pasti mereka tidak akan percaya."_

Suara papanya terdengar dari belakang kamera. Ditangapi dengan dengusan si emperor. Senyumnya tetap terangkat, hanya terlihat lebih jahil ketika Seita mencoba mencium pipi si kepala merah. Seijuuro menggelitik pinggang Seita sambil tertawa kecil mendengar tawa putranya yang makin nyaring.

Beralih dari video, Seita terdiam. Ada shock di wajah manis itu. Ia melihat papanya, lalu video, lalu papanya lalu video, lalu meminum air yang tadi di bawanya, entah kenapa dia merasa 'seram'.

Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Pa.. jangankan orang lain. aku bahkan tidak percaya."

Dan Ryouta tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa

.

Seita yang berniat untuk tidur kini benar-benar menggagalkan niatnya untuk tidur, dia menyamankan diri memeluk lutut dan bergumul seperti bola sambil menjadikan paha papanya sebagai bantal. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman, apalagi dengan jemari lentik si papa yang bermain di antara helai rambutnya. Walaupun video yang mereka tonton bukan jenis yang akan di tontonnya kalau tidak ada papanya. Seita menarik selimut di ujung sofa untuk menutupi tubhnya.

Dari cerita papanya, video itu diambil saat dia masih balita. Waktu umurnya 3 tahun. Saat itu, dia sedang aktifnya berlari sana-sini dan mulai suka berceloteh mengulang kata-kata baru yang ia dengar. Sang ayah yang 'sangat' dicintainya, dan papa yang benar-benar dicintainya ada di masa gemas mereka menanggapi kelakuan Seita.

" _Seita, mau naik kuda?"_

Ini sudah video kedua yang ditontonya. Dua video dengan sosok _gentle_ seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Akashi cilik itu agaknya merinding membayangkan bagaimana kalau ayah yang biasa dilihatnya kaku itu tersenyum seperti di video.

" _Kuda?"_

" _Ayah punya kuda putih yang besar, namanya Yukimaru."_

Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah, bagaimana dulu ia sangat dekat dengan ayahnya. Seita mengusap pipinya pada bantal kesukaannya. Paha papanya itu empuk dan halus, dalam artian sesungguhnya.

" _Mau!"_

Sesekali, Seita tertehun memandang memori masa kecilnya itu. Dia bahkan tidak ingat.

" _Good boy, papa sayang sekali pada Seita."_

Anak berumur dua belas tahun itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah papanya. Dari sudut matanya, ditengah cahaya yang agak remang dari lampu, Seita bisa melihat sudut bibir yang melengkuk ke atas. Tidak terlalu tinggi dan cerah seperti biasa. Di wayah papanya saat ini, adalah senyum kesuakaan Seita. Lembut, tenang, manis, dan tulus; sebuah senyum yang juga terefleksikan di manik emas sang papa.

Seita melihat ke arah layar besar di depan mereka lagig. Dia jadi berpikir, sejak kapan tepatnya dia jadi membenci sang ayah? Kalau dilihat begini, semuanya benar-benar terlihat menyenangkan, dimanjakan oleh ayahnya juga, dan senyumnya waktu itu.

Pemuda itu menggeleng cepat, memasang wajah seram ketika melihat bagaimana dulu dia sangat dekat dengan ayahnya. Sesuatu yang tidak terduga dan membuatnya (lagi-lagi) merinding.

' _Apa yang membuatku jadi benci ayah ya?'_ pemuda itu bertanya dalam hati, dia menarik tangan papanya pelan dan memeluk tangan itu dekat ke dadanya. Tangan Ryouta punya permukaan yang agak kasar, well, dia pemain basket dan masih walau bukan athlete seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu. Orangtuanya sama-sama mencintai basket dan kadang mereka melakukan _one-on-one_ kepanpun memungkinkan. Seita baru sekali melihat dua orang itu bertanding. Dan wow, itu agaknya mengerikan. Walaupun cuma melepas penat, mereka berdua benar-benar serius untuk mencoba mengalahkan satu sama lain. Kegiatan akhir minggu orangtuanya itu akhirnya jadi hal yang dia suka.

Ada helaan nafas pelan yang keluar dari si bocah yang kembali mendaratkan matanya pada video di layar. Papanya sedang memakaikannya pakaian. Sangat stylish, sepatu kulit dari bahan mahal, celana pendek dan kemeja kecil yang Seita harus akui, membuatnya kelihatan manis sekaligus tampan.

" _Seichan is now ready, yey!"_

" _Yey! Jalan-jalan!"_

Suara tawa kecil ayahnya, lagi. Seita berkedip, jadi Akashi Seijuuro benar-benar bisa tertawa? Anak itu melihat maid yang juga berdiri di sampingnya dalam video itu, ikut tertawa kecil sebelum undur diri. Ryouta mengangkat bocah kecil itu dalam gendongannya lalu memberi kecupan ringan di pipi sebelum menggelitik ringan pinggang Seita kecil yang mengakibatkan anak kecil itu tertawa senang.

"Pa," panggilnya pada Ryouta, si pirang yang sejak tadi terpaku pada video menatap putranya dengan sebuah senyuman khas. Begitu mendapatkan perhatian si papa, Seita menggeleng sedikit, menyematkan wajah polosnya, pun karena dia benar-benar kaget. "Ayah bisa tertawa ya?" ujarnya yang mengundang tawa ringan Ryouta.

Si pirang itu mengelus puncak kepala Seita dengan sebelah tangan yang lain karena tangannya yang satu lagi di peluk oleh si kecil itu.

"Ayah masih manusia kok, saraf tawanya hanya berbada dengan kebanyakan manusia," cengir Ryouta yang juga ditanggapi dengan senyum lebar si bocah kecil di pangkuannya. Seita mengangguk ringan, benar, ayahnya itu memang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Jadi pemuda itu melihat lurus ke arah layar televisi lagi dan bergumam pelan.

" _Seita tau apa yang paling berharga untuk ayah dan papa?"_

" _Seita!"_

" _Bukan."_

" _Yahhh Ayahh Seita!"_

" _Salah."_

" _Apaa yah?"_

" _Si kecil manja yang suka minta gendong pada ayah."_

" _Itu Seita!" dua pipinya yang seperti bakpou menggembung dan bibir tipisnya mengerucut maju._

Seita yang tertegun melihat itu kemudian tertawa ringan, lucu melihat ayahnya yang kemdian mencoba menggelitik pinggangnya di video itu supaya dia mau tertawa. Tapi dirinya yang ada digendongan si ayah waktu itu berusaha keras untuk tetap cemberut sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa dan memukul kecil punggung si ayah supaya berhenti.

' _Sejak kapan aku benci ayah, ya?'_ pikiran itu kembali diulangnya, Seita mengatupkan bibirnya sembari menatap scene yang berganti di layar. Mereka ada di padang luas yang sangat hijau dan Seita melompat-lompat digendongan Seijuuro. Ryouta tertawa renyah dan muncul di samping mereka, memeluk Seita kemudian membawa sosok batita itu keliling lapangan dengan senyuman lebar.

Seita tersenyum ketika ayahnya yang biasanya cenderung pasif dalam menikmati hal-hal menyenangkan saat itu malah terkekeh kecil dan mulai mengejar mereka berdua dengan seringai tidak mau kalah. Seita tersenyum mandapati rasa hangat dalam dadanya.

Sadar, betapa beruntungnya dia punya dua orang yang sangat luar biasa dalam hidupnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat senyum lebar di wajah dua orang tuanya di layar TV. Dia mengerti sekarang kenapa dua orang yang berbagi tawa degannya di layar itu sangat cocok. Mungkin bagaimana Seita melihat papanya hampir sama dengan bagaimana Seijuuro melihat Ryouta. Untuk keturunan Akashi itu, Ryouta seperti berasal dari dunia lain, sebuah dunia yang lebih cerah, lebih indah dan lebih menawan.

Suara tawa yang ringan dan menggelitik seperti angin yang menggoyakannya lonceng musim panas. Seita tersenyum dan memeluk lebih erat tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Seita-kun mau sesuatu?" Tanya Ryouta lembut dan mengecup kening Seita, bocah itu menggeleng ringan dan tersenyum.

"Papa jangan pernah pergi." Katanya, ditanggapi sebuah senyuman lembut oleh Ryouta.

"Tentu saja papa akan selalu dekat dengan Seita dan Ayah," katanya, mengelus sayang helai pirang si bocah dengan sentuhan yang menenangkan.

Dua manik emas yang senada dengan milik papanya menatap ke layar yang sedang menampilkan potongan kegiatan mereka di padang itu, Seita belajar meniki kuda putih kebanggaan ayahnya. Si ayah degan keprotektifannya mengamankan dari belakang.

Kantuk mulai menguasainya semakin Seita hanya membiarkan dirinya menikmati suara tawa dan kekacauan kecil yang kadang terjadi di dalam video. Dia jadi sadar seberapa dekatanya ia dengan si ayah dulu. Dan Seita kembali bertanya, apa yang membuatnya jadi benci pada ayahnya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang jadi teka-teki tidak terpecahkan untuknya.

Pemuda itu menenggelamkan dua irinys di balik kelopak mata, samar-sama dia melihat bayangan. Dia ada digendongan papanya, dan menangis sesungukan. Tapi untuk apa, pemuda itu lupa. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa ingat dan tanpa ia sadari, kantuk mengalahkannya.

Sebuah senyum membuhi wajah Seita ketika kenangan manis yang kembali diingatnya menyusup dalam mimpi, dan dalam tidurnya, Seita tanpa sadar bergumam.

"Aku kangen ayah."

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah, menyegarkan diri yang penat dari segala perjanjian bisnis dan diskusi yang harus dihadapinya seharian penuh. Punggungnya pegal karena harus duduk berjam-jam di atas kursi.

Bertepatan kakinya menginjak keluar dari kamar mandi, sebuah pesan masuk.

Sembari mengeringkan rambut, Seijuuro mengambil benda kotak di atas tempat tidur. Senyum kecil langsung terpanggil melihat nama si pengirim. Pun, si merah itu sudah siap untuk menyuruh kekasihnya itu tidur dan memasang ekspresi datar yang ampuh membuat si pirang mengangguk menurut.

From : Ryouta

Sub : It's cute, you should see

Seicchi, kuharap kau belum tidur, iya maaaf aku akan segera tidur ;A;

So, it's really cute heh ;) don't tell Seita about this.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika Ryouta menyebut nama putra mereka di pesan itu. Dibukanya video yang dikirim si pirang.

" _Seita-kun kalau tidur mirip sekali dengan Seicchi."_

Suara bisikan Ryouta terdengar, Seijuuro mendudukan diri di pinggir tempat tidur dan memperhatikan wajah ternama yang sedang tidur di pangkuan si pirang. Ada kerenyit kecil di kening si emperor, pria itu agaknya tahu Seita sangat berbahagia di rumah tanpa dirinya. Jadi apa maksud Ryouta mengirimnya video itu? Mau membuatnya makin cemburu pada putranya sendiri kah?

Ditengah keggiatan deduksinya, ada suaranya juga, hanya samar-samar dibalik kamera. Tidak perlu waktu lama, akhirnya Seijuuro mengerti dan dia tersenyum. Ryouta mungkin sedang bernostalgia dengan beberapa video saat itu. Tapi tetap saja kepala Seita di paha Ryouta membuat dahinya tetep menekuk.

" _Aku kangen ayah."_

Namun, kerut itu segera terganti dengan ekspresi kaku. Tertegun, Akashi Seijuuro mengulang beberapa detik video itu, lalu menekan play.

" _Aku kangen ayah."_

Suara ngantuk Seita yang hanya terdengar seperti gumaman memasuki telinganya, lagi dan lagi. Igauan itu cukup mengejutkan. Si Akashi dewas itu mengulang dua kali lagi sebelum tertawa kecil. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir dia mendengar Seita mengatakan itu padanya.

"Kau bisa bilang seperti itu juga, ya?" ujarnya terhibur.

Lalu, terdengar tawa kecil kekashinya yang sekarang menunjukan diri dengan senyum secerah matahari.

" _Well, that's rare," kata si pirang dengan tawa kecil._

Seijuuro mengangguk setuju pada komentar si pirang. Matanya terpaku pada dua mata emas di video yang mengarah lurus padanya. Ada kerinduan dan sayang yang nyata di mata itu.

" _Sleep tight Seicchi. We love you and we miss you, take care there, ne?"_

Suara Ryouta terdengar lembut, dan mengantuk. Si pirang itu menguap, ia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya ketika tidak bisa membendung rasa kantuknya.

" _See you in two days,"_

Video berakhir dengan lambaian tangan kecil dari si pirang. Akashi Seijuuro terdiam lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada desiran dan gelitik kecil yang membuat senyumnya susah untuk hilang. Dia menarik nafas pelan lalu menutup dua iris merahnya.

Senyum terpatri di bibirnya, tak ada kata yang keluar. Tapi Seijuuro bisa merasakan rindu yang kini menyergapi hatinya makin besar. Ryouta dan Seita selalu membuatnya rindu untuk pulang ke rumah. Sebuah konsep yang dulu tidak dikenalnya. Sekarang, Seijuuro punya itu, konsep akan rumah, sebuah tempat untuk kembali sejauh apapun dia pergi. Sebuah tempat yang selalu membuatnya merasa hangat dan menunggunya untuk kembali dengan senyuman dan mungkin sedikit dengusan kesal Seita. Keluarganya yang berharga.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
